1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-projection system and, more particularly, to a system which comprises two or more projection devices (e.g., projectors) for projecting images on a plurality of projection surfaces and a management device for controlling the two or more projection devices, thus providing audiences with a multi-projection environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to reproduce images such as movies, advertisements, etc., two-dimensional images are projected on a single screen arranged in front of a theater.
FIG. 1 shows an example in which an image is reproduced in a conventional theater system in such a manner that a projector located at the rear of a theater projects the image on a single screen installed in front of the theater, thus providing audiences with the image. However, the audiences can only watch two-dimensional (2D) images under such a system.
Research on technologies for providing audiences with three-dimensional (3D) images has recently been conducted, and 3D image technologies such as 3D TVs, 3D theaters, etc. have been developed. 3D image technologies use the principle of allowing an audience to feel the 3D effect even from a flat image when different images are presented to the left and right eyes of the audience and combined in the brain. In detail, two cameras equipped with different polarizing filters are used during filming, and glasses equipped with polarizing filters are worn by the audience such that different images are presented to the left and right eyes during watching.
However, these 3D technologies can provide audiences with 3D images, but the audiences just watch the images reproduced on a single screen, which may reduce the involvement in the images. Moreover, the direction of the 3D effect that the audiences feel is limited to the direction of the single screen.
Furthermore, according to the conventional 3D technologies, the audiences must wear glasses equipped with polarizing filters during watching, which may make the audiences feel inconvenient, and different images are artificially presented to the left and right eyes, which may make some sensitive audiences feel dizzy or nausea.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a new projection system which can solve the problems of the conventional projection systems based on a single screen, provide audiences with images in various viewpoints, and increase the involvement and 3D effect that the audiences feel.